


The Impossible Spider-man

by stonyshippertotheend



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonyshippertotheend/pseuds/stonyshippertotheend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor travels to modern day New York and finds a familiar face who introduces himself as Peter Parker a photographer for the local newspaper. The Doctor later finds out that Peter is secretly SPIDER-MAN and they end up falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Impossible Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad grammar and terrible writing!  
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Reader's POV

Peter Parker was walking home late one evening when he heard a noise. The noise was strange and Peter had never heard it before it seemed to be coming from an ally way so Peter decided to go and investigate. Peter walked slowly and with caution not wanting to frighten whoever or whatever was in the alley way.

"Hello?" Peter asked.

There was no reply, Peter thought he heard a door open.

"Ah here we are Clara" Someone said "New York"

Peter wondered who Clara was.

"This is so exciting!" Someone else said Peter assumed it was Clara.

"Yes, well we should't stay long we have planets to save" What on Earth were they talking about Peter wondered.

Peter decided that now would probably be the best time to make his presence known. He peeked his head into the alley way.

"Hello" Peter said

The girl (Clara) jumped but the person (The Doctor) with her did't seen in the least bit startled.

"Hello there" he said "My name's The Doctor and this is Clara" He said gesturing to himself and the girl. 

"Do I know you?" The Doctor asked

"Not that I know of" Peter said "My name's Peter by the way Peter Parker"

"Are you sure we haven't met before because you look awfully familiar" The Doctor said squinting his eyes as if trying to remember. 

"Sorry for changing the subject but what the hell is that?" Peter said pointing to the big blue box behind The Doctor and Clara. Peter hadn't noticed it before now. That most have been what was making the noise Peter thought.

"Oh that" The Doctor said turning back to look at it " That's the TARDIS"

"TARDIS?" Peter asked he could remember hearing that word somewhere but could't put his finger on it.

"It's like a a time machine and a spaceship at the same time" Clara said.

"A time machine?" Peter asked looking confused.

"Yup" The Doctor said smiling.

"You took a time machine to New York?" Peter said looking shocked "What for?"

"To see The Statue Of Liberty" Said Clara

"The Statue of Liberty" The Doctor whispered "Frank"


	2. Preface

The Doctor's POV

"So where are we off to Clara?" I ask turning to my companion.

"I think we should go to New York!" Clara replies sounding enthusiastic.

"New York!? All of time and space and you choose New York?" I ask, slightly astonished.

"Yes, I've never been and it sounds so exciting!"

I laugh "Alrighty then what date shall it be?"

"Hmmm" Clara says while thinking "How about August 15th 2014"

"Sounds good! Off we go" I say smiling.

Clara looks perplexed.

"Oh sorry I meant GERONIMOOOOOO" I Yell.

*TARDIS noises in the background* 

 

 


End file.
